pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Killerbreadbug72
Welcome Hello, , and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style ---- Black Pikmin and Shady Candypop Picture WIN!!! That's exactly how I pictured them! I guess I really should make a fake walkthrough, then! Portal-Kombat Did you see that I made a green Pelet too? Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 23:47, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I always thought they should have a green pellet! Anyways, these are cool ideas! Are you making a Pikmin 3 walkthrough? Portal-Kombat Yes, Just look on my User page. Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 00:27, 10 November 2008 (UTC) I really should think about putting my treasures into categories like that. Portal-Kombat Lethal Weapon series reminds me of Titan Dweevil... could he be making a reappearance? Portal-Kombat Actually, the Lethal weapon series is to upgrade Pikmin! The Poison Gernade makes White Pikmin twice as Posinous when eaten, the Steel flower increased all Pikmins attacks, the Shock plug electrifies Yellows, and they discharge into enemies when thrown, and the Aqua Cannon is effective When 10 blue Pikmin are idle together. They attack any enemy that comes near with huge blasts of presurised water. The Titan Dwevil might come back though not as the final boss. I will invent something bigger, harder, and more frustruating. Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 00:48, 10 November 2008 (UTC) So would silver Pikmin's upgrade freeze enemies like the ultra-bitter spray? Portal-Kombat It would turn them the enemy to ice permenately instead of temporarily when they are eaten. Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 01:18, 10 November 2008 (UTC) My new Destructobeam is used when there are 100 pikmin idle in the field. WHen they are attacked, BOOM!!! They all use use this item to obliterate any enemy that comes near!!!(It's very hard to get) Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 01:22, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Really? How malign.... How do you like my tables of treasures Evillouie13? Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 01:31, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Niiiiice.... Anyways, waiting for #3 is kiling me! Too many people are putting up their own walkthroughs, so I might just make my own.... NO! I WILL NOT SCUMB TO THE VIRUS!!!! I'm making my walkthrough and I have to say... I don't like coming up with area maps. The dungeons are much easier to do. Portal-Kombat I think that Making pictures of the enemies, treasures, caves, and areas are the most fun. Coming up with names for treasures is not. Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 02:28, 10 November 2008 (UTC) YES!!! You put in the bloomin' Onion summon! by the way, I can lend you a hand with the world maps. Layouts perplex the mind! I think I'm gonna quit while I'm ahead for the fake walkthrough- in other words, I'm going to post enemies, caves, treasures, etc. on my user page to get things organized first. Then I can get this fake walkthrough started. Portal-]Kombat O.K. By the way, where's the breadbug? I ain't smelled him recently. He must be writing some killer article. ZZZzzz...(Sorry, running on 4 hours of sleep) Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 14:50, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hey! How do you like my new Signiture? [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 23:52, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Signiture with random link FTW! And your Pikmin sprites are some of the best I've seen. Portal-Kombat Thank you. To get the random page link, do this. Random Page it should do this Random Page [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'bread'bug'72']] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|'''Disscussion]] 00:03, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Which do you like better: the Bulborb or the Shaking egg? [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 05:27, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I like the bulborb better. Portal-Kombat What about an orange bulborb larve? [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'bread'bug'72']] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|'''Disscussion]] 16:31, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Yes. The first time I fought the Orange Bulborb I was in for a surprise. I didn't expect it to suddenly wake up and attack! Portal-Kombat In other words, I created something that we are all dreading? [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 23:37, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Piklopedia? Whenever I make that, I wonder if I'll go to the trouble to make entries for enemies that already had entries... and then there's the treasure hoard notes... Portal-Kombat Check out this new How to do page Here. [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'bread'bug'72']] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|'''Disscussion]] 16:47, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Sprites If you want me to make you a sprite, just post here [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 16:58, 11 November 2008 (UTC) So you will actually make us sprites. Thank you for doing that. A lot of people can't make a sprite(myself included)and this really makes it eastier for my fake pikmin3 walkthrough. Will tell what I need done later. SirPikmin 21:03, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you. [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'bread'bug'72']] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|'''Disscussion]] 21:05, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Titan Dwevil The Titan Dwevil is Dead, I a mmissing 3 treasures, and have every enemy in the piklopedia!!! [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 19:23, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Enemies How do you like my new enemies list(not complete) [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'bread'bug'72']] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|'''Disscussion]] 00:35, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Your new enemies are cool (Supermassive Breadbug!) are you adding any more? I'm working on my enemy list. Portal-Kombat CEASE AND DESIST I have never seen a more self involved user ever. you have 1000+ edits to your userpage and talk, all from yourself. Also, you sig is flashy and annoying. Look at mine. Simple, non-irritating, and rather appealing. Your's makes my eyes bleed. Stop posting on this page, please. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 08:14, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Hipo, don't be rude let him do what he wants... although 1000+ edits is a lot, and how does it make your eyes bleed? It isn't that flashy... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Umm...This is my Talk page, and Isn't it mainly for me to discuss topics with other people, and aren't signatures suposed to be big and flashy (Even though mine isn't, its fancy)? [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 14:55, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :I saw you editing your page a day or two ago on recent changes, and admittedly, it was pretty irritating, since I had to view 250 edits just to see all the revisions from that day, and I wondered why you couldn't have just wrapped all that up in one edit, but...it's not really interfering with the progress of the wiki, so it's not like anyone can order you to stop. Just...in the future, could you try making fewer, larger edits rather than a bunch of tiny ones? It's not necessary, but it would be nice, if possible. ::I had the same problem JJ... '''I'm' ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Those were mostly little bugs in my typing, and I had to fix them to satisfy my Programers Spirit, and alot of them were big edits. [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 23:33, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Ehhh... '''I'm' ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :Like I said though, it'd be great if you could catch those before you submitted your revision. Use spell checkers and preview the pages to make sure everything looks the way it's supposed to. Oh. By the way I don't have 1000 Edits. Check this out :Only 292, and 81.11% of your edits >.> I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Level Up! Here ya go. I made a level for no particular reason, and here it is. Sorry about the size. Something about this level reminds me of Frontier Cavern (that floor with the fire, water and decorated cannon beetles.) Portal-Kombat Is that the one with the Peanut Butter Jar Treasure? [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 00:05, 13 November 2008 (UTC) The one with the peanut butter treasure is Hole of Heroes floor 6, and it has weird music played nowhere else in the game. Portal-Kombat Wow... The only influence I had for this level was the bridge before Bulblax Kingdom. Stuff Firstly, like hipo said, your sig is a bit annoying; it's large and vibrantly coloured, and the colours just don't go. It also takes up a ''lot of space in the edit window - if you want the code to be so long, add a template link like most of us. At the very least, make it narrower, as it takes up half a line - make the font smaller or remove the random link, which has no purpose in a sig anyway. Secondly, images. You are uploading way too many that aren't meant for the wiki. We haven't set a limit on user images since it's not nice to have to do that, but we will if you continue to abuse the system like this. Please use an image hosting site to upload your pictures and then link to them. Right now, it'd be good if you could remove all your fanart-type images, leaving only ones you might have in your sig or something else you use on the wiki a lot. Just put deletion notes via on any images you want deleted. :But wait, Green aren't you colorblind, or was that Prez? Speaking of Prez where is he lately anyway? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Yes, but I don't see why that should affect my judgement on which colours fail. If anything, it might just mean I have different colour combination preferences than most. I will take out the random page link, but what is wrong with the rest of it? It has a purpose! (Can you name any Free Imange Hosting Sites?) [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 23:37, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Hows this? [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'bread'bug'72']] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|'''Disscussion]] 23:38, 12 November 2008 (UTC) It's better; still longer than most, but an improvement. You could save 1 character by spelling 'discussion' right, and you could either make the discussion text a smaller font or sub/superscript, or putting the link in part of your name and removing that word. Don't feel forced into changing it again, though; I'm just suggesting. Oh, and it's ugly... Actually, looking at yours, CL, that's a bit long too. It's only that sentence bit at the end - maybe make that smaller text? Here: :@Green: Will do... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. I put a bunch of pages and images that were not relevant to this wikia up for deletion, now someone just has to delete them. :I don't think you need to delete all of them. Lord knows most of the people here have personal images on their userpage, I think Green just wants you to...limit the number you have. Also, about image hosting sites, I usually use Image Shack - you can register there also to keep track of your images. I finished the enemy list on my user page. (That is, enemies that appear in the Piklopedia. There are a select few that don't.) Portal-Kombat Holly !@#^$%#$!!! I hope I don't have that many enemies to do, because the tables are gettin' *&^$^& Repetitive!!! It honestly wasn't too hard for me to do, I just made up a bunch of upgraded monsters on the spot! But if I had to list what an Assassin Pikmin would do to kill each one... I shudder at the thought. The select few that aren't listed are things like G-Pods and other government machines that are fought later on, and the final boss which cannot be added to the Pikloopedia, as defeating the final boss ends the game. Portal-Kombat I finished the area list on my user page. I'm working on the dungeon names. Portal-Kombat HA HA SQUIRREL REALM!!! Did I once make a comment about Olimar beating up squirrels with purple Pikmin? I think I did! Portal-Kombat That was my talk. Wonder if they'd mistake a bomb-rock for a nut? That is the way to beat it!!! You Try to make it think a Yellow Pikmin with a bomb-rock is a nut!!! There should be some evil Queen Squirrel as the final boss in Squirrel Realm. A giant laser gun that turns pikmin to nuts would be a fitting weapon. Real Animals? You need a squirrel. Need I say more? I am comming up with a better name for the family, and I already have a squirrel, a Kittern, and a Dog. Nominations Please go [[Pikmin:Featured_articles/nominations|'HERE']] to help decide whether The Emperor Bulblax should be a featured Article. Currently Pending Deletion?! Why does it say this on my talk page? I didn't do anything with Pikmin 1 notes. Portal-Kombat And it says this on a number of other talk pages as well. Some kind of bad joke maybe? Portal-Kombat Thats not you talk page under deletion, its my User:Killerbreadbug72/message page, and I didn't nominate it because I added Pikmin 1 Notes! I nonimated it because I like the article. :Crystal marked your advertisement for deletion, and the Delete template was then transcluded to all the pages you put the message on. I've fixed it, but kept the Delete tag on there, since Crystal's right, you shouldn't make a template for the sole purpose of advertising things on other people's talk pages. We all check Recent Changes, so nominating the article is sufficient. I can't guarantee we'll all vote, but that's not because we don't know there are articles up for nomination. Zero-Death/ 8-Day Run I just beat Pikmin 2 in 64 days, with all 201 treasures and with 778 Pikmin deaths. I can't Beleive I'm Saying this, but I'm going to try a Zero Death/8 day run of Pikmin 2 on one empty file. I beat Pikmin 2 with no deaths before and with all treasures, it took me 13 days though. And I reset billions of times, especially in (shudder) Submerged Castle. I HATE that place... and it gives me the creeps just thinking about it! I couldn't see myself beating that game in 8 days. Portal-Kombat It sounds tough, but I have already gotten to day 3, and beaten the Empress Bulblax without any Deaths, now, to beat the burrowing Snargets. User:Killerbreadbug72/sig 20:02, 15 November 2008 (UTC) The best time to attack any snagret is when it comes up slowly out of the ground. Throw purples at the head! But burrowing ones shouldn't be a problem. But unfortunately, no matter how you fight it the Pileated Snagret will always be hard. And fighting the quicksand one with no deaths was one of the hardest parts for me. Ranging Bloyster is the easiest boss in my opinion, it can be beat in less than 10 seconds. Literally. Portal-Kombat Hi Hi i am new to this. Thank you for helping me with my sig!!! Sorry I might not get the chance to log on or play Pikmin until Thanksgiving, I am very sick. Update: I have pneumonia, but I will be able to do Pikepedia for this weekend and next week. That really stinks. I remember the time I had pneumonia so I know what you're going through. Hope you get well soon SirPikmin 21:30, 21 November 2008 (UTC) I am feeling alot better with the meds the doctor gave me, and I will go to school next week. Although it does make me cough a lot (Thank goodness for Cough drops!). I made an edit count template that updates itself. just put and it will do this . :::::::: I am an admin on the Pikmin Fanon Wikia!!!! Challenge Mode Help!!! I only have two white flowers with the rest Perfect, and the two are the Secret Testing Range and The Emperor's Realm! I can't perfect either. I have lost 5 pikmin to the Man-at-Legs, and always pick the wrong emperor Bulblax, and end up having to kill all of them, and that !@#$@ Spotty Bulbear usually eats my pikmin when I don't use my sprays on it!!! Help A while back I helped Peanut64 with Secret Testing Range and I also have a special strategy for Emperor's Realm. Here they are. *Secret Testing Range, Sublevel 1: Bitter spray the first groink you see, then kill it by throwing from behind. If it has the key, grab it and get out. If not, then use purples to stun the other groink so you can kill it from behind with throws. *Secret Testing Range, Sublevel 2: Divide your forces. Have one pilot take all non-blues and hide them in the corner of the dead-end nearest to the research pod. Swarm them up against the wall with the C-Stick. Now have the other pilot take in the blues. Have your pilot tap the Man-at-Legs then back off. While fighting this guy, call off your blues before it shakes then run over the metal bump (its the only one you can walk over) for cover. This is the best cover because you can dash out fast to attack again as soon as it stops firing. The ultra-spicy spray is most effective when more than half of its energy is depleted. *Emperor's Realm, Sublevel 1: Defeat the bulborbs using purples. *Emperor's Realm, Sublevel 2: Wait for the spotty bulbear to come. If it has any dwarf bulbears with it try and bitter spray them all at once. Destroy the big one first, then quickly exterminate the little guys. Take the key and move on. *Emperor's Realm, Sublevel 3: Get more blues and reds with the queen candypop buds. Get your blues and lure the Fiery Bulblax into the water, then bitter spray it and kill it. *Emperor's Realm, Sublevel 4: Use purples on the empress, this part is easy. Just call back your Pikmin before she shakes them off. *Emperor's Realm, Sublevel 5: Take in blues to fight the emperors, and get them to eat bomb rocks. Your spicy sprays will be very useful here, and if you found any other bitter sprays, they'll also help. The bomb rocks will be a great help against these final enemies. Portal-Kombat Thanks!!! I just beat the Secret-Testing Range. It took a few frustrating tries where blue pikmin mysteriously ran away from my pack and got shot, but I did it. NOw, just one more until I unlock Louie's Dark Secret, Which I have wanted to watch for a long time. (The Youtube ones Suck!!!) Ha Ha! I did it!!!! (Well that was a whole lot of work for one short crappy video!!!) Maybe it might've helped if I told you it wasn't worth the effort in the first place :) Portal-Kombat Smash Bros. Do you have Smash Bros. Brawl? Portal-Kombat Answer: Who Doesn't? I have every single Pikmin Trophy, Unlocked Every Character, and beat almost every challenge, along with Taboo on Intense! I guess you could call me a Tabuu specialist. I have five Tabuu trophies and can beat him on intense only with Shiek. I'm never going to clear all the challenges, though. That's just insane :) Portal-Kombat Christmas Lights Sorry I'm not a Christmas Lights fan. But I do think it is interesting that LED lights are featured in Pikmin 2 as Glowstems! But is that worth going on the page? Portal-Kombat I would help you on the Christmas Lights Wiki but I don't know enough about them to help much. That doesn't mean i'm not going to go there.I'm sure I can help somehow. SirPikmin, Your bold Pikmin Knight! G.O.W. I am going to Gearspedia, since I know too much about it. re:announcement Put it on mediawiki:sitenotice. please can any uses join in dayly to mash your keyboard on my userpage. Thank u :) [[User:Wiki443556|'I AM wiki443556!!']] 20:24, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Cruel and 15 Minute Brawls To get 10 or more alloys in Cruel Brawl I used Lucas. Jump off the stage and then use PK thunder to recover. They'll jump to attack you and they'll take heavy damage. Repeat until you defeat 10 of them. For 15 minute, I used Jigglypuff. This one's hard! Float underneath the stage and grab the edge, then float back to the other side beneath the stage and grab the edge. Repeat for 15 minutes. I never beat boss battles on intense. Chances are if you could do that you can manage cruel and 15 minute brawls. Portal-Kombat Pikmin 3 Art I made this one myself, it kinda reflects what I do when facing a bulborb. Interesting thought. What if the Bulborbs are trying to look like Breadbugs, not the other way around? Layton Wiki Has anyone ever played the game, Professor Layton and the Curious Village? Well, I requested a wiki for it, and now I have one. could anyone please come help me with it? Here's the link: http://layton.wikia.com/wiki/Professor_Layton_Wiki. I also need some help on http://Christmaslights.wikia.com/wiki/Christmas_Lights_Wiki yeah I'd love to help on Layton wiki. that games awsome! [[User:Wiki443556|'I AM wiki443556!!']] 17:41, 5 January 2009 (UTC) thanks....? thanks for the translation on my userpage. it was very helpful. (lol) [[User:Wiki443556|'I AM wiki443556!!']] 17:41, 5 January 2009 (UTC) can you make me a pikmin wii bow art? i would like it to say pikmin wii and abuncha pikmin all over a creeping cersyantym and a gatling groink.Peanut64 Images You have a few user images that were uploaded a while ago and aren't in use (e.g. Image:Blue bulborb.jpg, Image:Red Bulbear.jpg, Image:Greenbulborb.jpg). Are you going to use them? Hey killerbreadbug, have you been making my pikmin wii cover?Peanut64 Ok then, ill be on all day.Peanut64 prof. layton wiki hi. I have some questions about Professor Layton Wiki. firstly have u given up on it? secondly as the only active user, I was wondering if become an admin so that I can help keep it running if u don't. Thanks Wiki443556 11:10, 18 January 2009 (UTC) WOOT! thanks mate I won't let u down Wiki443556 19:29, 19 January 2009 (UTC) On your user page there are things at the top that do cool things. I have successfully made the things work on my user page here but I can't make them work at Pikmin-Fanon. Please help me with those and I will reward you. Thank you and I'm glad you understood what I meant by things that do cool things. Also " things that do cool things " is a technical term, it might be wise in the future to remember that. LOL LOL, you repeated Pikmin wiki in the last part of your page. :P ''Snake''''boss14'' With the New Image Limit... You need to Mark 3 of your (Non-Article) uploaded images for deletion. :Due to your lack of response and edits sence 3 months ago I take there are no objections to deleting three images? How much is the limit? :10, he has 13... ::Hello? Pikminfanon Are you ever going to come back to pikminfanon? We could really use you there as our wiki's size is approaching that of this wiki. If you do not intend to return, I have another question:Can we remove your admin rights there? If you would ever decide to come back there I would give them back to you, as you are a great admin from what I've seen on your wikis. Though if you do want to return soon, you can disregard that last question. :BLECK! Oh wow T____T Pikmin fan 101 17:37, August 19, 2010 (UTC)